


She loves me?

by AllAboardTheShip



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Bull sex and dragons, Dorian is a Good Friend, Dorian likes to gossip, F/M, Fluff, Good Friends, Gossip, I Blame Tumblr, Mutual Pining, Sneaky Leliana, i suck at endings, just fluff, we all love some cullen fluff, yay fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 05:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11753100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllAboardTheShip/pseuds/AllAboardTheShip
Summary: Cullen is worried that his feelings for Evelyn are unrequited and a burden. Dorian, Varric and Bull decide to tell him a little secret about their dear Inquisitor. How will this play out?





	She loves me?

**Author's Note:**

> First Fic!  
> Hope you all like it!

Cullen would always watch her when he thought no one was looking, would be captivated by her every move. He was careful to hide his attraction of Evelyn as he didn’t want to cause any unnecessary problems within the inquisition, or for the both of them. But he couldn’t help but admire her, yearn for her when she wasn’t around. The more aware he was of her the harder it was for Cullen to hide it. He always told himself that she was the Inquisitor, the Herald of Andraste, far too important for an ex-Templar such as himself. And she was a mage after all. 

Yet he couldn’t help himself late a tonight, to think of her as she was in the day, how serious she was during the war table meetings and the way she would laugh when she was with her companions. Yet his mind would always drift off to see her how she would look at night by herself wearing nothing but a thin nightgown, inviting him to bed. It was these moments that he hated himself the most. Yet the hate could not stop him from easing his desire in his dark room when the keep slept.

The mornings after were worse as Cullen would be plagued by guilt, especially if he had a war table meeting within a few hours. The guilt that he had to face her knowing he had mentally undressed and made love to her the night before. Yet he could never ask any of the other advisors to postpone the meeting until a later date as it would mean that he would never get to see her. It took him some time to come to terms that seeing her was the highlight of his day. He was obsessed and those close to him, which were few and far between, knew it. 

He would have never believed that Evelyn could have felt the same if it wasn’t for Dorian, Varric and Bull, who had convinced him to drink with them after a long day of training new recruits. They had all been talking about business related to the inquisition before moving onto Skyhold gossip, coming onto the topic of who was coupling with who. A slightly drunken Dorian had decided to bring up the inquisitor. 

“So Commander what do you think of our dear lady Inquisitor?” the Tevinter mage asked before taking long drink of his cup, causing the other two companions eyes to turn to him. Cullen frowned while he answered. “I think she is doing a fine job leading this Inquisition”. His frown only deepened when the three companions began to chuckle in the cups. It was Bull that spoke next; “Yes but what do you really think about the boss, say less as the inquisitor and more as a lovely woman?” 

“As a woman?” Cullen was going to ask what this was about but Varric interrupted him. “Come on Tiny, you have to spell it out better than that for our dear ex-Templar here” “You are right Varric” Bull boomed before he laughed loudly, finding something funny about this covernsation in his drunken stupor. It only confused Cullen more. “What he means to say Cullen” Dorian continued, “is that would you-““Ravish Evelyn underneath the moonlight covered in the blood of a dragon?” “BULL!” 

Cullen felt the heat rush to his face as the other three men laughed and argued about the words used to describe their dear friend. It was Varric who turned to him while the other two bickered.“So curly you don’t mean to tell me that you haven’t thought of Evelyn as more than just the Herald of Andraste. I’ve seen the way you look at her when you don’t think no one will notice-““But we do notice” interjected Dorian who was now sitting with Bulls arm around his shoulders. 

The crimson on Cullen’s cheeks deepened as he tried to find a reason for his lingering glances. But the words he had carefully chosen to say left his mind the moment Dorian spoke again. “And we notice the looks she gives you dear commander” Cullen was silent as he processed the words the Tevinter mage had said before being able to form a coherent question. She watched him? Why?

“She- what do you mean by that?” It was Bull who answered for Dorian. “The Boss has had a thing for you for a while now Commander, we can’t talk about you without her blushing” “Tiny’s right Curly. She is in love with you if you hadn’t noticed” “she is?” Cullen’s mind whirled at the prospect of having the woman he has been yearning for, for so long want him just as much. But love? Makers breath could he be so lucky? 

The delight showed on his face before he could mask it which made him the topic of teasing from the other men as they drank for the rest of the night. But the thought could not leave him no matter how hard he tried to stay engaged in conversation with the others. 

She was in love with him.

~~~~~~

The next day the reality of last nights conversation had hit him hard. 

Andrastes ass she was in love with him? His mind raced at the thoughts he was having for the millionth time that morning as he was overseeing the new recruits. She couldn’t be in love with him. The others had to be mistaken right? Cullen had to have answers and he needed them before he could face the inquisitor at the next war table meeting. So after training was over he decided to find the Heralds closest companion; Dorian.

Cullen knew he would be at the library but what he didn’t expect was for Leliana to pull him aside to hide in a corridor before he could make himself known. The voices that carried to them told him why.

“I can’t just tell him Dorian! A man like Cullen would never accept a woman like me in that way” It was Evelyns voice! And they were talking about him. He looked at Leliana questionably but she only smiled at him and put a finger to her lips. “I don’t know why you would think that my dear when he clearly has feeling for you. I mean you should have seen your sweet commanders face when he found out that you’re in love with him” 

“WHAT! Dorian! What do you mean he fou- oh Andrates ass Dorian you told him didn’t you” “That honour goes to Varric, though Bull may have asked him something about sex and dragons blood” Cullen could hear her muffled groan and could picture her with her face in her hands as she turned red from embarrassment.  
“Oh come now my dear what did you expect after you couldn’t stop talking about him that night in the emerald graves? I mean really you are so perfect for each other it makes me sick” Dorian chuckled as she emitted another groan. 

“But did you have to tell him?” “Yes I’m afraid so. Both of you are so caught up in your pining that we were all afraid you both would die of old age before either of you made the first move. Now I can’t speak for your strapping young Templar sweetie but you and I both know that you weren’t going to make any kind of move on him knowing your romantic history….or lack thereof” 

Cullen couldn’t see what was happening but by the sound of things Dorian had gone to comfort her. He frowned and the thought that all of this was causing her unnecessary grief. His feelings for her were only going to cause her more problems than she needed so he decided to leave. But before he could walk away he heard Dorians voice again. 

“My dear I want you to know that all of your companions only want you to be happy, Maker knows you deserve it. You have always been there for us and put us first so we want you to be able to find that one person who will make you happy. We all know- I know that that man is Commander Cullen. If I had any objections about the man you chose to love you would know it. But he is a good fit for you. So please take this chance for yourself. You deserve a love like that.”

Cullen heard the inquisitor sniffle as she called out Dorians name before she embraced him. He couldn't believe the other mages words. She deserved him? They deserved each other? The more he repeated those words in his head the more they started to make sense. And the more sense they made the more confident Cullen grew. So he did something that scared him more than fighting on the battlefield, he decided to confront the women who had stolen his heart. 

Cullen stepped out from the corridor and made his way towards the little alcove were Dorian and the inquisitor still stood at, still in each other’s arms. Dorian had heard his approach and gave him a knowing smirk, letting Cullen know that he knew he had heard everything yet would let this play out on their terms. “You have a visitor my dear” Dorian said softly as he pulled away from the inquisitor and turned her around the face Cullen. 

His eyes softened as Evelyn wiped away her tears yet was too embarrassed to meet his eyes, no doubt embarrassed by what had just happened, her face reddening by what she realised he must have heard.“Inquisitor….Evelyn may we talk? Alone if you don't mind” Dorian answered for her. “No I don't mind at all commander though I wish it were me you wanted alone. Imagine all the fun we could have”. And with a wink and smirk in Cullens direction Dorian left. 

Cullen shook his head as he watched him leave before turning to the short woman in front of him. She had still yet to meet his gaze and he knew that he had to make the next step, for the both of them. “I uh couldn't help but over hear your conversation with Dorian-““oh maker. Cullen I'm so sorry you know Dorian likes to gossip.” Cullen held out his hands as he got as close to her as he dared. “No-I mean yes he does like to gossip, all of you companions do but maker take me this is not about them.” 

She was finally looking at him now as he stumbled his words, not being able to say exactly what he wanted, how he felt. Those wonderful expectant eyes with the tinge of fade green in them let Cullen finally take a deep breath and tell her what was in his heart.“Evelyn I am in love with you. Maker knows I have been since the day you saved us all at Haven. I never thought I was good enough for you, I still don't think I am but I want to be the man you choose. The man you come …. come home to” He looked at her expectantly but she wasn't saying anything and his nerves were starting to get the better of him. He was going to start to babble if she speak. 

“I'm not wrong about this am I? Fade take me I shouldn't have told you this- it's too much it's-“ His words were cut off as her hands cupped his cheeks and smiled at him, her eyes full of light. He didn't know if he should say something since she looked at him so expectantly, so filled with joy. “Evelyn?” And she laughed before her arms went around his shoulders as she hugged him. 

“Oh Cullen I'm so in love with you too but I never would have thought you would have thought about me that way!” She pulled back and was beaming at him. And then she started to babble about her fears for her feelings for not being returned but the words were drowned out as cullens eyes fell to her lips.  
He wanted nothing more than to kiss her but she was still talking. If only there was a way to stop-

And with that thought Cullen lifted her chin up and claimed her lips in a light kiss, allowing her to pull away or deepen it, which she did. They pulled away searching each other’s faces smiling before breaking out into laughter and kissing again. Sharing both sweet chaste innocent kisses with ones that became longer, deeper and more passionate. 

“Oh come now I leave you both alone for five minutes and I have to come back to seeing you almost rip each other's clothes off? It's enough to make me want to puke” Cullen and Evelyn both broke apart to see Dorian leaning on against the bannister with a smirk on his face. One that was wiped away as Evelyn decided that a good Tevinter Mage was a quiet Tevinter Mage as she chased him away. Cullen could only smile as he watched the two, his heart swelling in his chest knowing that now he had someone who loved him for the man he was, who he loved back just as equally if not more.


End file.
